mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Pieboy6000
Pieboy6000 joined the Text-To-Speech business back in February 2009. He isn't as popular as the other TTS Creators, but has a lot of videos uploaded. He also said in his facts video he hates a certain fad. This is the fad the "IAM" fad, thinking everyone on it couldn't be less composed of fail, with no disrespect to them, its just plain stupid. If there is a troll that is annoying him, he has a method up his sleeve - counter-trolling. He does usually by weirding out the troll with information that he loves them, or some other type of affection. This has worked pretty well on some people, and seems quite effective. Pieboy also hates MLP. He cannot stand how some people even like it. He has no respect for ANYONE who likes it, even those who are his friends. An example would be in the event that will certainly NEVER happen that TB101 became a Ponyfag, Pieboy may still like him for his videos, but would otherwise lose all respect for him. Pieboy has had this for several stars on Youtube, including, but probably not limited to Yogscast, Edd Gould, and Hotdiggetydemon. thumb|300px|right|Pieboy6000's first Lets Play video on his other account "Pieboy6000LetsPlays" (featuring his real voice) His Let's Play channel is here: http://www.youtube.com/user/Pieboy6000LetsPlays#p/u Timeline Pieboy6000 joined Youtube on October 12, 2007, and didn't upload his first video until November 1, 2008, and it was a SPORE Video. Slowly, he began uploading new videos, and then began releasing quite a bit, then died down again due to time. As of the 6th Of March 2010, at 4am GMT, he passed the 50 Subscriber Mark. He lives in the North-East of England. Yes, there is a North. Through April 12th - April 18th, Pieboy6000 gained OVER 9000 100 subscribers, and His "TORNADO WARNING CHICAGO" Gained 1000 total views. As of June 19 2011, he has 409 subscribers. In the TTS Universe In the Microsoft Sam universe, Pieboy6000 is the leader of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. The USSR are allied with the United LOLs of ROFLica and whatever is left of the Democratic Radar Overseer Society of South My, despite being a Communist faction. Nearly everyone in his army was killed in the Invasion of The USSR controlled Russian LOLeration after the Diarrhea Death Star hit it on the lowest setting. Since then, Pieboy and the other remaining 1,499 Communists from the LOLeration either went into hiding (if they were a major part of the USSR) or evacuated to other countries (such as LOLkraine and LOLnada) until the end of the war. He was caught in a nuclear explosion set off by Al-Analli in the ROFL East during the War in the ROFL East, in which he was travelling in a CH-46 LOL Knight, when it was caught in the shockwave and crashed on the border of LOListan and AfgLOListan as he was pretty close to the border. LOListanian troops quickly rushed to the teams assistance and they all made a full recovery except for Captain Lee Rogers, who died when he flew out of the back of the chopper as it spun out, and Radar Overseer Igor who fell out and was impaled by the chopper blades as it crashed. He held an emergency meeting at the very beginning of the War in the ROFL Island chain between himself, Microsoft Sam, Mike, The ROFL Robot and Radar Overseer Scotty in order to discuss their approach to the war. They returned in 24 hours to see how the plan would go and watched all of their soldiers die for a split second before the screen went to static as the Orbital ROFL Laser incinerated everything it hit. During Operation Electromagnetic Doom, Pieboy6000 had just landed on the Helipad at the top of the Pieboy Tower in Lolcouver, when he heard sirens wailing across the skyline. The ROFLNuke launch tube was opening, and preparing to launch. He immediately called the ROFLNuke launch team and demanded an explanation. He learned they weren't controlling it, an outside entity was, and that twenty-two nuclear missiles from the far east of the USSR had been launched already without anyone from the USSR touching anything. Shocked, he sprinted into his office on Floor 101 and hit the blue button - the nuclear abort button, however it didn't work; whoever was in control had sabotaged the abort systems. He decided to cut the wires to the ROFLNuke launch tube, however the nuke launched before he could do anything. Realising it wasn't too late, he opened his laptop and began remotely disarming the Nuke. It is disarmed over the North Atloltic Ocean, just off the east coast of IreLOL, and discovered the nuke's intended target was LOLingrad in the USSR. Relieved, he wondered who could pull something like that. He realised a little later, as Bob and Nikolai rushed in to the room to inform him who had done it, he said that he already knew: The Supreme AI. He attempted to contact EmergencyRanger88, Who was in the EmergencyRanger Tower at the time, and he did contact Him. Emergencyranger88 Revealed to Pieboy that the defense system in Ho Chi-LOL City (Nowadays known as ER88 City) was installed with the elements that kept Pieboy's turret systems active. "During Operation Electromagnetic Doom, I could hear in my head the sound of saddening music as I realised how high the death toll would be. As I planned my next moves, millions of people were dying in flashes of light, or slowly from poisoning. A thought that no human being should ever have to have. I swear, no matter what, if it is the last thing I ever do on Earth 2, I will get revenge on the Soviet Lulz Brigade and the Supreme AI. I will avenge all who died in these attacks. And I will not stop until they are all avenged." ''- Pieboy6000's public speech in Lolnada just after the attacks. Pieboy was outraged and horrified. He had planned on using nuclear weapons, but not more than around 1 or 2. He swore revenge for every soul that was extinguished on that dreadful day in 2012.'' He always carries a Golden Desert Eagle, the last one in existence, which is concealed in his right pocket on his trousers, an M4A1 LMAOCarbine and an improvised knife he made in a prison, made out of a shard of metal and some wood he carved to smoothness with the metal in a week, using it to stab a guard in the eye and make a break for it, which he decided to call "Bella" due to him going a teensy bit insane from loneliness while in the prison, which he regained once he started talking to normal people again. He is also a skilled pilot, once piloting a LOL-28 Havoc during the War in the Republic of My, taking down 3 hostile ROFLCopters before exiting the area with a damaged tail rotor. He also flew in the War in the ROFL Island Chain. He flew himself, Bob and Nikolai over to LOL York City to hold a conference with the United LOLtions about his government traitors, before flying back to LOLcouver. He also has a callsign for himself whenever he is being transported or anything such as this. He has decided on "Red Star" as his callsign. He once accidentally shot Tactic Advisor Nikolai in the foot, causing him to flip out and poop on the ceiling. He owns a dragon that hasn't been named, however it is a female. He uses dragon shouts that were taught to him from his dragon. He knows Unrelenting Force (All 3 words, Fus, Ro and Dah), Whirlwind Sprint, and the words to summon his dragon. He also taught EmergencyRanger88 how to use "Ro". He also possesses two incredible abilites, one taught to him by a mythical being after he accidentally jumped universes, called Energy Ray, which allows him charge up energy in his eyes or mouth, then fire it into the ground, creating a black line on the floor, which then explodes after about 0.5 seconds. A second he calls "God's Katana", in which he grabs an invisible rope with both of his hands, left, then right, then yanks downwards, causing a Katana to fall towards him, which he grabs, and puts on his belt. He then unsheathes it and lunges forward, jumps backwards using anything infront of him to propel him backwards, then swings the sword, causing magical energy to fall around the area it was swung. With a fire spell, this energy can be ignited, causing it to explode. How to be a successful fucktard on youtube: 1) Watch Video 2) Realise it's fake 3) Don't read description or other comments to see what it actually was, and whether or not someone has posted an actual piece of information on the video at hand, even if it is at the top comment list or in the description. 4) Post how it is fake and gay Bonus step 4.5) Inform the correct commenter that he/she/jelly is obviously stupid. 5) You are are now a successful fucktard on youtube! Congratulations! Other Info Pieboy6000 usually has computer problems, and occasionally watches Domingo0022's BlogTV Shows, and because he lives in the UK, he has to stay up quite late to watch the show. He is the creator of the series, "Microsoft Sam Reads Not So Funny Windows Errors". Facts: *He is a fan of Valve and Bungie, Creators of the Half Life series (Valve) and the Halo Series (Bungie) *He isn't bothered by trolls, and more or less just laughs in their face, or even counter-trolls them if he is given the opportunity, a notable counter-trolling success was when TheThunderbirds102 was insulting him and Thunderbirds101 and stealing videos, in which he informed TheThunderbirds102 that he loved him, and this alone managed to push him away and stop him annoying him, this is one of his successful counter-trolling acts. *He can end up getting pretty serious about stuff however, and hold an argument for a little while. *He had a Cat called Dweezil, who passed away of old age when he was 15 (human years, not cat years) *He also had a Kitten called Oscar back in 2003 who was black, and Oscar always hung around him. Oscar had Leukemia, and passed away. Pieboy6000 did say Goodbye to Oscar on the morning of the day of his death however, and gave the kitten one last stroke on the head before leaving for school, and returning later to discover Oscar's death. *He now has a Dog called Sandy, who was found injured by a riverside by two of his older sisters friends before pieboy moved into his Gran's house (away from his Dad). She had a broken leg and possibly brain damage. Luckily, she was able to be patched up, and she can walk. She gets excited pretty easily, and tends to be quiet on Sunday's. She also has a knack for opening doors with her nose and trundling in. She's a terrier, by the way. *Has several fears, specifically Arachnophobia, A fear of needles (until recently), and fear of insects that buzz. *He has very mild asthma *Is supposed to wear glasses, but doesn't have any yet because his old ones are about 5 years old and are a bit too small for him now. *In reality, Pieboy6000 is not a communist (although, he is in the TTS universe), though if he was to be asked whether he was right or left wing, he would say left. *He also stands up to anyone, even figures of authority when he believes something they are doing/going on about is totally unacceptable or otherwise incredibly stupid. This has landed him in more trouble than is worth, however he does mainly because that is what he believes the correct response would be, rather than just backing down, he will fight on until he is punished in some way or until the other person accepts that they are wrong/being a dick. An example would be if a teacher was having a go at him for something stupid, Pieboy would argue until he is sent out or until they accept defeat. This has not happened yet (not in school, anyway), however in chats online he has done it several times to chat admins (and actually won the argument in one case, when the admin attempted to stop the argument right after insulting him, however Pieboy pulled him up on it telling him it was very mature to tell him to stop right after insulting him. The admin backed down .In another he was banned, however was allowed back after apologizing, as he had already been annoyed from a previous argument with his mother, which started one of them). This does, however, make him end up looking like an enormous moron in most cases. *He is British, however, according to his mother, he is part Scottish, Irish, English, and a tiny part Romanian. Category:Protagonists Category:Members of the USSR Category:Video Makers Category:British Category:Members of the USSR Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders of nations Category:Communists Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Users Category:Awesome Category:Characters in the war in New ZeaLOL